1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting apparatus and a shooting method, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shooting apparatus and a shooting method, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and a program, which make it readily possible to apply predetermined processing to the sound of a desired speaker of the edited result in a case where nondestructive editing is performed to an image with sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in news programs or documentary programs, processing for changing the pitch or format of the sound of a speaker is often applied in cases where, for example, it is necessary to conceal the identity of the speaker. Although the sound after the processing sometimes resembles the voice of a big man or child, in many cases, the sound resembles the voice of Donald Duck and hence is called duck voice. In the following description, processing for changing sound into duck voice will be referred to as duck voice processing.
Also, in order to enhance the efficiency of editing operation, recent years have seen widespread adoption of editing devices that perform nondestructive editing in which a Cut point is described while leaving a shot image or sound as it is. It should be noted that a Cut point refers to an In point indicating the start position of a segment of a shot image or sound which is to be included in the edited result, or an Out point indicating the end position of the segment.
As an editing device of this type, there is one in which, for example, when a Cut point is specified by the user, an electronic mark indicating the Cut point is added to an electronic mark list, which is a list of electronic marks such as EssenceMark® representing a characteristic feature of an image, and an edit list for editing an image or sound on the basis of the Cut point is generated. For example, U.S. Patent No. 2004/0244047 describes an example of such an editing device.